


a list of don'ts for the average apostate and/or ancient god

by magesamell



Series: funeral bell [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Second Person, Spoilers, elf angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magesamell/pseuds/magesamell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s tricky stuff, absorbing an ancient spirit. but they don’t call you trickster for nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a list of don'ts for the average apostate and/or ancient god

**Author's Note:**

> i'm working on a longer solavellan fic and i just sorta...spat this out in between edits. sort of a companion piece to "dulce et decorum est"

**1\. don’t get caught**

remember to keep your wits about you

it’s tricky stuff, absorbing an ancient spirit. but they don’t call you _trickster_ for nothing. you thrive in complexity, in deceit, in plots and strategy. remember that.

run, more than mortal, as far as your feet take you in a day. the roads are not so much bandit-plagued as banner-plagued. **UNDER THE PROTECTION OF THE** **INQUISITION**

you must avoid those, too. escape notice. be wary of eyes and ears. keep cover. keep moving.

-o-

**2\. don’t go looking for her**

(or, when you go looking for her, stop)

don’t let it become your fascination. the wound in the fade, the watering-hole of despair, grief blooming in dark blue and green

anger, too, a simmering, half-forgotten bubble in the back of this vast lake, that gray stillness surrounding all. duty-bound. responsibility. banners blowing in the breeze. a murmuring crowd, everyone here but **one** ―

(don’t let her see you, at least)

-o-

**3\. don’t lie to her**

this is a fucking tricky one

(whatever happens, what we had―)

(i must tell you ― what you deserve ―)

for what is the worst lie? your name, your feelings, or the whole fucking relationship? for the lie of the first corrupted all else and made truth impossible. which truth would hurt her most? which would serve her best?

(what _was_ real?)

whatever you do, don't forget her strength. know that she will survive. she survived corypheus, the conclave, the blast, your magic. survival is her most refined talent.

yours is causing pain to the people you love ( _ar lasa ma revas_ , you are **free** ―)

-o-

4\. **don’t let her become a waif of mythal** , don’t let her don’t let her, please don’t be touched by this, **PLEASE STOP** ―

(don't think about how she was already touched by another; the evidence glittering in her palm, don't think about by whose will she could be bound)

-o-

**5\. don’t tell her the truth**

she will hate you if you tell her who you are

she’s dalish, fen’harel is her fucking boogey man

(she won’t love you if you―)

(she will leave you if you―)

-o-

**6\. don’t forget to tell her she’s beautiful**

she’s had a hard day, tell her what she deserves: the truth

don't make it more than that

don't be greedy

don't fall in love, don’t fall in love, **don’t fall in love**

-o-

**7\. forget about the kiss**

at least try to forget about it

protect her from your feelings. from your desire, from your fear. this is no time to be selfish

it would be **kinder** in the long run to resist ―

(but you’ve never quite gotten the hang of **kind** )

-o-

**8\. don’t let her die**

she is the key to salvation, she is the ghost of the orb, the anchor’s vessel must be protected if there is to be any hope of the future.

when you touch her, ignore the whole world changing.

-o-

**1\. don't get caught**

keep your wits about you. a dalish has the anchor. handle it.

-o-

**9\. (try to stop dreaming about her)**

 


End file.
